Raina's dilemna
by RemusLupinsOneTrueLover
Summary: A life at an orphanage, a boy who is pestering her for a life together and a baby she adores, can life get anymore complicated? Let's add a handsome man with a challenge into the mix.
1. Raina's annoyance

_Summary:_

_A life at an orphanage, a boy who is pestering her for a life together and a baby she adores, can life get anymore complicated? Let's add a handsome man with a challenge into the mix._

_***Authors Note* Um hi. This is the first thing I've actually published anything so I hope you enjoy this, I've been writing this ever since I first saw the thing. ! **_

_**Oh also I don't own Labyrinth or anything, the Jareth and the kingdom aren't mine, the rest are though! **_

"Hey hey hey, shh! What's wrong darling?"

She walked over to the crib which stood to the side of the bed. A baby sat in it, clutching the smooth wooden bars, crystalline tears rolling down her chubby little cheeks. As the child saw Raina, she lifted her arms and whimpered, clearing expressing the desire to be picked up and cuddled!

Raina smiled, shaking her head she lifted the child out of the cot and cuddled her, jiggling her gently the child giggled. The child reached up and grasped a lock of Raina's hair, tugging on it frowning when it didn't detach from Raina's head, only to lead the child to yank on it harder.

Raina gently freed herself from the child's grasp and said "Ow, no sweetie, my hair is not for you to play with. It hurts when you do that, I know why don't we play with Teddy Roosevelt for a bit?"

She went over and sat on the bed, lying next to where she sat was an old teddy bear. Its fur was a light brown but over the years bits had faded and been worn giving him and old and tattered look, his eyes were little black beads which Raina always seem to think followed you round the room when you walked!

The child smiled and made a gurgling noise while reaching out for the tatty old teddy, as Raina picked up the teddy to give it to the child a boy's head popped round the door frame!

Glancing at the two of them he said in a quite a loud voice which made the child shift in Raina's arms "Is Blair alright Rai? Why was she crying?"

He took a closer look at what Raina was doing and then quickly surged forward grabbing the teddy from Raina he clutched it to his chest and said "What on earth are you doing? You can't give her Teddy Roosevelt, she might ruin him!"

Raina raised an eyebrow and said "Lloyd, you can't be serious! It's a toy!"

Lloyd frowned and said "But Teddy Roosevelt is special, she can't have him!"

Raina shook her head and said "Awww don't worry Blair, I'll find you a teddy!"

She walked around the house, until she found another teddy and gave it to Blair saying "Roosevelt, what a dork! What kind of a kid calls his teddy Roosevelt?" Lloyd walked into the room and said "Is she sleepy yet?"

Raina glanced down at the child in her arms who was gently babbling to the teddy in her chubby little hands, Raina smiled and said "I think she's occupied. And my book better be back in its place by the time I get downstairs!"

His jaw dropped and said "How did you know I took it?"

Raina laughed and said "I know what you're like; I've been babysitting Blair ever since she was about a couple of months old! Now put it back, I want to finish it!"

He looked at her and said "But Rai, I thought we could actually do something together, I mean I only see you when you come round to babysit Blair. You've read it a million times already!"

Raina sighed and looking at Lloyd said "I'm here to babysit Blair Lloyd, as your parents think you're not responsible enough. I'm only here for that! Anyway that happens to be my favourite book, with the Goblin King turning up and stealing the child and then all the challenges the girl has to overcome, and him actually being in love with her and wanting to stay. It's all very romantic actually!"

She gently put Blair back in her crib and gave her a rattle which she started playing with. Raina smiled down at Blair fondly while gently stroking her hair, she then left the room with Lloyd. They stopped at the doorway and looked back at the smiling, laughing child, Lloyd sighed and said "You know, I really don't like Blair, what is that line from your book ummm...I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! Yeah I wish they'd just take her away."

Raina looked at him incredulously and said "Oh stop you've got to be joking. Don't say that, Blair is an amazing little girl. She's really bright for her age!" She then frowned and held up a hand to stop him from talking, listening intently she noticed the sound of the rattle and Blair's giggles had disappeared. She looked back in the room and noticed that the crib which Blair had been in just a couple of minutes ago was empty.


	2. Jareth's arrival

Gasping she ran to the crib saying "Blair? Blair hunny where are you?" The room was dark and she could swear that some of the shadows were moving; she jumped as a barn owl landed outside the window.

Glancing round the room she definitely saw some of the shadows move, she moved backwards only to crash into something. She was falling to the floor when arms wrapped around her waist and she pulled up right cradled against whatever she had hit. She looked up to see a tall handsome man dressed in black leather, a black cape was attached to his shoulders with raven feathers adorning the top of it. Looking down at her she could see he had a handsome face was elven features, his hair was long and blonde hanging in his face framing captivating icy blue eyes.

He helped her stand up properly and looked him up and down, cocked her head to one side and said "You're the Goblin King!"

The man inclined his head and smiled showing of perfect white teeth with slightly sharp incisors and said "I am indeed; I am Jareth the Goblin King!"

Raina nodded and then said "Right good, give me Blair back this instant!"

He sighed and then frowning said "But you asked for me to take her away!"

Raina glared and glancing round saw Lloyd cowering in the doorway, rolling her eyes she looked back at Jareth and said "I did no such thing, I love that little girl as if she was my own sister, I would never wish for her to be taken away. That idiotic coward cower over there by the door asked for you by accident, he didn't realise what he was doing! Now bring her back and give her to me!"

He sighed and then suddenly out of not where seemed to produce a glass ball which seemed to have images swirling within it, he grinned and said "It's pretty isn't it! You can have it if you want, you could have everything you ever wanted, but this isn't just for a normal girl who looks after a baby!"

Raina raised an eyebrow and crossing her arms said "Do you think I'm stupid? I don't want a silly little bauble; I'm not going to get distracted by a shiny object. Now give me Blair back!"

Jareth sighed and said "You're an interesting one, but I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance to win your child back from me!"

He took hold of her hand but Lloyd darting forward grabbed her other hand, Raina shook him off but then found herself being clung to as Lloyd whimpered and said "Rai where are we? We're not home anymore!"

Raina surveyed the area and saw ahead of her a giant labyrinth, at the centre stood a grand castle, Raina nodded and then looking up at Jareth she walked forward until she was stood beside him looking over the labyrinth.

She sighed and said "I've got to get to the castle within a time limit am I correct?"

Jareth glanced down at her and nodded and said "Indeed you have 13 hours but I warn you, the journey is perilous be careful! It would be advisable not to undertake it, you could get hurt!"

Raina rolled her eyes and turning to look at him she said "I'm not going to give up until Blair is back in my arms safe, and I will get her back so don't get used to her!"

Jareth gently took her hands and pulled her towards him bringing their hands up between them, looking down at her with a fond expression on his face he said "What has that world got that entices you to stay there? Leave the child alone and come stay with me."

Lloyd who had finally got used to the idea that he was no longer at home and had been listening in, quickly grabbed Raina's hands and pulled her away from him and said " Look mate, Raina is going nowhere with you so back off and send us back home!"

Jareth scowled at him and said "I do believe that it is Raina's decision!"

Raina rolled her eyes and said "Men, you're such idiots. Both of you I'm going through that labyrinth and I'm going to get Blair, Lloyd if you're coming which I don't particularly want you to you'll just slow me down come on. Jareth if you're not going to give Blair back to me or you're not going to help, leave me alone!"

Jareth frowned and the leaning down whispered "Turn back Raina, turn back before it's too late!"

He went to walk away but she grabbed a hand and said "How did you know my name! Neither of us said it at all."

Jareth laughed and walking right up to her he leant down and as he faded out of sight he whispered in her ear "There's a lot I know about you Raina Aurora White!"

She pulled back and watched as the last of him faded she growled and said "He's infuriating, absolutely infuriating."

Lloyd stared at her and then looking round "Now how on earth to we got out of the place?"

Raina shook her head and while walking off said "We go get Blair, please just stay here you'll just slow me down!"

Lloyd shook his head and said "I'm not leaving you on your own, who knows what that guy might do to you!"


	3. Raina's struggle

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the outside of the labyrinth, looking at the wall she saw no door, looking at the top of the wall she shrugged and began to climb it until she stood on the top.

Lloyd stared up at her and said "Hang on a sec, I don't think that's right, isn't that cheating?"

Raina laughed and said "Well, it seems like there are no rules in this game, therefore how can I be cheating?"

"Ok so it's not technically cheating but I'm afraid I can't let you go on this way. It's meant to be a challenge, so down we go!"

Raina had just enough time to look around at Jareth before he took her hand and they faded out and reappeared the other side of the wall to Lloyd. He trapped her between the wall and himself, she cocked her head to one contemplating his handsome face.

Eventually she said "May I see Blair? Please! I just want to see her and make sure she's alright!"

Jareth looked at her shocked, no one had ever asked that before, it seemed Raina really cared about this Blair, he then nodded and sat down and she sat down next to him. He pulled out a glass ball and waving a hand over it Blair appeared in it, she was sat in the middle of a load of blankets with a female goblin watching her carefully.

She was laughing while playing with another of Jareth's glass balls, Raina breathed a sigh of relieve and smiling said "I thought she'd be crying, I'm relieved she's not!"

Jareth smiled and said "I may have whisked her away but I'm not cruel, I would not let her sit there and cry. As you can see Eponym is looking out for her! I believe she'd be happy here, can you say the same for her life at home with her family?"

Raina bit her lip and said "I have to believe that they want her, she's just a child."

Jareth sighed and said "And what of you? What about your life back there?"

Raina looked away from him and said "I'm coping; I'm used to it by now. Right even if this is pleasant you haven't stopped my time and its ticking away. I need to be going on if I can get Blair back from you."

She stood quickly followed by him, looking which way to go she decided and made to leave, stopping she turned back and walked over to him.

He frowned until she leaned up and kissed his cheek and said "Thanks!"

He watched her walk off, one hand resting against the place she had kissed a strange expression on his face. She walked off with him quietly following her, she was taking all the right turns and in spite of himself, she would reach the castle very quickly if he did not hinder her.

After a while he looked round a corner to find her struggling through hunger pains, but staggering on with determination. Waving his hand a pear grew on a bush in her path, noticing it Raina eyed with distrust but eventually her hunger overcame he distrust and she picked it up and took a bite.

She moved on but feeling dizzy she collapsed, all she could think was ~Stupid hunger pains, I knew I shouldn't! ~

Jareth released a glass ball which flew through the air and gently touched Raina, trapping her within it inside a dream. Looking down she was dressed in a beautiful white dress, it was strapless with a corset decorated with diamonds. The back was arranged as a bustle, her hair with its shining chestnut colours was loose from its usual ponytail. Upon her head sat a tiara embedded with diamonds and emeralds, many people were surrounding her leering at her.

Glancing around she caught a glimpse of Jareth but in the blink of an eye he had disappeared, she rolled her eyes and started wandering round the room trying to find him. Several times she thought she had seen him but he disappeared, eventually she was turned from behind right into his arms.

He guided her round the dance floor smiling at her, right in the middle they stopped and dipped his head catching her lips with hers after whispering "My beautiful queen Rain."

The feel of his lips on hers was nothing like she had ever felt before, soft and gently as his arms encircled her cradling her tenderly.

He pulled back and smiled showing off his slightly sharp incisors, she laughed and said "Slightly vampiric don't you think?"

He laughed and bent his neck to her neck as if going to bite it, as he did so her eyes connected with a clock over her shoulder which brought her back to the present.

BLAIR!

Scowling at him she pulled away and slapped him and said "Stop trying to trick me! I'm going to find Blair and get her back whether you like it or not."

Rushing away from him she ran smack into a giant mirror, she glared and picking up a stool threw it at the mirror while Jareth ran over to her saying "Rain, please wait!"

The glass shattered and she woke lying in a junkyard where a goblin lady was sat staring at her, shaking her head the goblin lady said "Come, come. Not safe out here no! Come inside, safe inside!"

Raina followed her into what looked exactly like Raina's room at the orphanage, all her childhood toys were there. She sat on her bed as the goblin bustled round the room piling things beside her, telling her to keep her treasures with her.

Looking at the stuff she just began laughing, the goblin lady frowned at her and said "What is funny dear?"

Raina smiled and said "All along I've thought this stuff was so important, but it's all junk. Junk I really don't need, what I need is to find Blair! And I don't care if I cheat!"

Running out of the junkyard she climbed onto the nearest wall and began running towards the castle. She finally jumped down and entered the castle making her way to the highest point. She ran into a room which seemed to be an endless mass of staircases, many of which were defying gravity. She hesitantly glanced over the edge only to find Jareth standing at a 90o angle looking at her.

He walked up to face her and then said "Well I didn't expect you to get this far. Just the final challenge left with 10 minutes left."

He threw a glass ball which bounced around the stairs eventually landed in Blair's hands. Raina nodded and then started choosing her staircases, she eventually found herself standing on a ledge just above Blair. Looking down at her she saw her only way was to jump so she took a deep breath and ran forward jumping off the ledge.


	4. Raina's Decision

As she jumped the staircases broke up around her and she was gently floated down into a broken up courtyard.

Looking around she saw Jareth now dressed in white leaning against an archway, he moved forward and said "So you were almost there. But wait please! What kind of life does she have to go back to? Parents who never wanted her and a brother who resents her."

Raina glared and said "Just give her back to me Jareth!"

He sighed and moving behind her put his hands on her shoulders and leant down talking into her ear said "What of you? What do you have? One little baby you care about! A musty old room in an orphanage, no money for college, no experience for a job and a useless boy pestering you for a life together!"

Raina hung her head but Jareth turned her round in his arms and lifted her chin to make her look at him, crystalline tears were shining in her eyes.

He smiled at her and said "Rain I would give you anything you wanted, just sat with me and be my queen. I love you!"

Raina bit her lip and said "And what of Blair? Would she be a goblin or could I keep her? The way she is!"

Jareth chuckled and said "She would be all yours, however you wanted her!"

Raina smiled a smile which sent butterflies to Jareth's stomach and said "You really are an infuriating but persuasive and charming man!"

Jareth's eyes lit up and said "Do you mean you'll stay here, with me?"

Raina grinned and nodded saying "Yes, I will but please can I have Blair back now!"

With a wave of his hand Blair floated gently down into Raina's arms, Raina embraced the child who flung her tiny arms around Raina's neck and snuggled into her shoulder after saying "Rai, Ret!"

Raina smiled and said "Well I think Blair approves."

Jareth frowned and said "How can you tell?"

Raina laughed and said "Well I'm Rai, who do you think Ret is?"

Jareth frowned and said "Who?"

Raina stared at him with a raised eyebrow and he said "Oh me?"

Raina laughed and said "Yes you, you idiot!"

Jareth laughed and wrapped an arm round her shoulders and gently kissed her. S

he smiled and said "Come on we need to get this little monster to be, she must be exhausted."

He nodded and guided them through the archway he had been leaning against; Raina looked around as she found herself in a child's bedroom. Raina placed Blair in the crib and set a music box playing which sent Blair to sleep very quickly, with a kiss on Blair's forehead Jareth guided Raina out of the child's room.

Raina smiled and then gasped saying "Oh no, I left Lloyd at the start. He's probably terrified and starving knowing him. It's been hours."

Jareth smiled and said "I'll have him brought to the throne room but you need to change my dear. You are covered in dirt, and surely can't feel great. Follow me!"

He led her to a giant bathroom, she grinned and said "Well you go find me something appropriate to wear while I try and make myself feel like a human being again."

Jareth smiled and wrapping his arms round her waist said "Do I have to?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Yes, now shoo!"

He gave her a swift kiss and walked out of the room, she filled the bath up marvelling at the size of it and having fun with the different bubble baths which were there!"

She slid into the bath after removing the dirty clothes she was wearing, she sighed in relief as the warm water caressed her aching body. She took pleasure in removing the dirt, grease and mud from her body and washing her hair so that she didn't feel so disgusting. Sighing she climbed out of the water rather unwilling to leave the warmth of the bath which was relieving her aches and pains at the same time.

She wrapped a towel round herself and walked into a bedroom where Jareth was waiting for her. He looked her up and down and said "Nice!"

She rolled her eyes and said "Clothes?"

He nodded and pointed to the bed where two dresses sat, one was half way up the thigh, strapless silky material, an emerald green colour with silver stitching. The other was pale blue velvet with dark blue stitching; it was floor length, with long sleeves and heart neckline.

She pointed at the green one which he helped her put on, stealing gently caresses of her skin as he did so. Once it was on her turned to look at him, he dried her hair with a wave on his hand, leaving it a shining chestnut colour dangling in gentle ringlets of her shoulders.

Gently moving a lock of hair out of her face, he smiled down at her, he then turned around and picked something up off of the bed and placed it on her head. He turned her round to face a mirror and she saw a golden coronet on her head, in the process of turning her round he had suddenly changed. No longer wearing his simple poet shirt and trousers, instead he was clothed in a deep blue smart suit with his white poet shirt.

On his head sat a silver leaf coronet, he smiled his smile that made her weak at the knees and said "What do you think the perfect couple?"

She smiled and said "Perfect, to face Lloyd!"

Jareth sighed and said "If we must!"


	5. Lloyd's attack

He took her hand and led her to the throne room, which Lloyd was standing in surrounded by goblins, completely terrified. He stared at them as they entered the room; surely that was not Raina the girl he loved, that beautiful creature on his arm.

She smiled at him but he simply glared at their linked hands, resenting the fact that this creature had won her, even though he had to admit they looked good together.

Shaking her head she turned to Jareth and said "Can we return him to when he left but remove me, Blair and this place from his mind!"

Jareth nodded and said "It's probably the best thing to do!"

He let go of Raina to open his coat and pull out one of his glass balls, as he did so Lloyd darted forward pulling out a knife he grabbed Raina and pressed the knife to his throat.

Raina gasped and said "Lloyd, what on earth are you doing?"

Lloyd ran a hand down her side and said "How did you not realise? I want you, and not jumped up little magician from some weird land is going to steal you from me!"

Jareth glared at Lloyd and moved forward, but Lloyd shook his head and pressed the knife harder into Raina's throat so that a dribble of blood spilled down her neck.

Raina gulped as Lloyd said "Oh no no! No more moves from you, and no magic tricks. You're going to send me and Raina back home, you can keep Blair the little brat. No funny business mate, if I can't have Raina, no one will!"

Jareth nodded resigned to the fact that he had to give his queen up, crystalline tears made their way down Raina's cheeks and as Jareth floated a glass ball towards them she whispered "I love you Jareth! Look after Blair for me!"

Jareth nodded and said "I will Rain, I love you too!"

As the ball touched them it transported them back to Lloyd's room, the glass ball landed in Raina's hand but Lloyd knocked it away after dropping the knife.

He spun her around and pushed her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers and pushing his disgusting slimy tongue into her mouth.

She tried to pull away but he was too strong, she bit down on his tongue and he pulled away and slapped her saying "Just try and bite me again!"

He went in again but stopped suddenly as a knife was pressed into the small of his back, Raina beamed as she saw Jareth looking murderous over Lloyd's shoulder.

Jareth glared and said "I suggest you let go of my queen if you want to live, and don't you dare raise a hand to her again!"

Lloyd hurriedly let go of Raina who quickly moved and ran into Jareth's embrace, Jareth wrapped his arms around her dropping the knife and started to fade them out. Lloyd started screaming profanities at them and tried to grab them but only succeeded at grabbing mid air, suddenly he frowned and said "What just happened?"

Raina and Jareth reappeared in Jareth's bedroom and Raina held on to Jareth for dear life, he sighed and holding her close and said "I almost thought I had lost you, though I would never have left you with him darling!"

Raina nodded and said "I know, I was just scared I would never see you again!"

Jareth hugged her tightly and said "It's late now, and it's been a really long and trying day for you. You need rest!"

She grinned and said "Whose fault is that?"

He laughed and picked her up and placed her on his bed, he waved a hand and they were in night wear. He lay down next to her and gently wrapped her in his arms holding her clothes.

The next morning she awoke facing him cradled in his arms, she smiled gently and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and said "Now that is how I want to wake up every morning!"

She smiled and said "Sounds perfect to me!"

He leaned over and gently kissed her, rolling onto his back he laid back and she laid her head on his chest.

Yesterday had been the best day of her life but as she lay there with Jareth the last thing that ran through her head was ~this is definitely the best day of my life, wait I'll probably say this everyday for the rest of my life! I know this is the start of the best days of my life! ~


End file.
